Broad Objectives: To compare concepts and measures of cognitive- development and motivation, specifically ego-development, internal control, belief systems, and personal causations; to develop and test experimentally techniques for enhancing personal causation through facilitation of personal responsibility in teachers and inner-city school children, thus testing the developmental sequence hypothesis, the relation of personal causation to ego-development, and the possibility of accelerating ego-development through increased personal causation.